When a trouble has occurred in one of software and hardware that constitute a processing system during construction of the processing system or during mass production using the processing system, states of the processing system before and after occurrence of the trouble may be desired to be known, in order to track down the cause of the trouble. In this case, log information (history information) serves as a key to know the states of the processing system.
It has been therefore a common practice to store the log information in a predetermined file regularly and find out the cause of the trouble using the stored log information as the key when the trouble has occurred. The related art discloses a method of storing log information when a trouble has occurred in a substrate processing device and then an alarm has been output, as well as storing substrate information when the log information has been generated.
In the related art, the log information of plural types are divided according to the purpose and stored in separate log files. This makes it possible to effectively find out what operation has been performed and how devices of the system have been driven when the trouble has occurred.